The present invention relates to a multiple live mouse trap. In the prior art, numerous examples of mouse traps are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such trap having all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
371,693 to McKay
721,531 to Alston
1,339,135 to Richards
1,397,471 to Walker
2,314,247 to Runyan
2,377,967 to Rice
2,475,462 to Rosen
2,825,176 to Floied
4,829,700 to Ha
5,067,271 to Henning
5,094,027 to Smotherman.
None of the above listed United States Patents teaches all of the aspects of the present invention.
McKay teaches an animal trap with two gates which are pivoted by movement of an animal and which pivot into engagement with the floor of the trap to prevent reverse movement of the animal. The present invention differs from the teachings of McKay as contemplating a chamber into which the mouse enters, a gravity hinge or spring-bias on the entry gate and a trap door which may be opened to dispose of caught mice.
Alston teaches a mouse or rat trap including a trap door as well as a cage area for trapping another mouse. The present invention differs from the teachings of Alston as teaching the concept of a gravity closed or spring-biased gate which must be opened by a mouse, which gate includes holes designed to contain bait.
Richards teaches a rat trap including a gate which is normally open but which closes responsive to entry of a rat. The present invention differs from the teachings of Richards as contemplating a gate which is normally closed and which is opened by entry of a mouse.
Walker teaches a tile and sewer trap including a pivotable gate which may be pivoted through movements of an animal and may be moved back to its previous position to prevent reverse movement. The present invention differs from the teachings of Walker for many reasons including the use of a chamber below the entry gate as well as a trap door which may be opened to dispose of mice.
Runyan teaches an animal trap having a normally opened door which is swung to a closed position when an animal is captured therein. The present invention differs from the teachings of Runyan as contemplating a door which is normally closed and which is opened by an animal entering the trap.
Rice teaches a rat trap having a door which is opened by an entering rat and is closed when the rat has passed the door. The present invention differs from the teachings of Rice as contemplating an entry gate having holes therein to receive bait, a subsequent bait plate having holes which may be filled with bait and an opening through which a mouse enters while trying to feed off the bait plate and thence into a bait and holding chamber.
Rosen teaches a mousetrap having an opening which is normally open and which is closed after a mouse passes therethrough. The present invention differs from the teachings of Rosen as contemplating a normally closed gate which is opened by movement of a mouse therethrough.
Floied discloses an animal trap having a closure which is normally open and which is closed when the animal enters the trap. The present invention differs from the teachings of Floied as contemplating a normally closed gate.
Ha teaches an animal trap having a normally open gate which is closed once an animal passes therethrough. The present invention differs from the teachings of Ha for many reasons including the provision of a normally closed gate which is opened by a mouse passing therethrough.
Henning teaches an imprisoning trap having a gate which is opened by a mouse passing therethrough. The present invention differs from the teachings of Henning as contemplating a bait plate leading a mouse to enter through an opening into a closed chamber, as well as the provision of a trap door allowing disposal of mice.
Smotherman teaches a rodent trap having an opening which may be opened through movement of a mouse therethrough. The present invention differs from the teachings of Smotherman as contemplating a bait plate on which a mouse may feed and which allows a mouse to enter into an enclosed chamber, with the present invention including the further provision of a trap door which may be opened to allow disposal of caught mice.